memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Convincing Starfleet that the Replicators are responsible
At Deep Space 9 the Valiant is docked at one of the docking facilities of DS9. In Captain Ro's office she's shocked by this information. So the vedek was replaced by a Replicator look alike? Ro says with a confused look. Typhuss looks at her and explains the human form Replicators. They can take the form of people, talk like them and walk like them says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. She looks at them. And you think that they took the vedek which is impossible because the fleet led by the Enterprise in 2381 took them out, with Doctor McKay's virus Captain Ro says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. Not all of them were in orbit around the planet when that happened like Repli-Carter and her forces were else where when it happened along with General Weir's Replicator counterpart Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at her. You use the word impossible too much, I shot Kira's Replicator counterpart with an ARG, I should be out there looking for Kira not here talking to you about Replicators says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. She looks at him. For starters we don't know where she's at Captain Ro says s she looks at Admiral Kira. Colonel Tyson looks at her. Repli-Prue is searching the nanite codes for their location Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. Typhuss looks at Ro. That's a start says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. She looks at him. I've sent a report to Starfleet Command they're not that much convinced that the Replicators are still around Captain Ro says as she looks at him. Colonel Tyson looks at her. Then how did Weir's Replicator counterpart know about the assault on the Asuran homeworld then? Will says as he looks at Captain Ro. Typhuss backs Will up on that. Yeah and in 2381 Starfleet didn't think the Borg were back no one was convinced, I don't have time for this, I don't want to waste anymore time, I have work to do I have to find Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. She looks at him. Sir we don't know where she's at Captain Ro says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well I'm not going to sit here and do nothing, if you two want to sit here and talk until you are blue in the face go ahead, Kira to Intrepid one to beam up says Typhuss as he looks at Ro then taps his combadge. In his ready room Will walks into the room. Uncle look I understand you want to save aunt Kira I get it but we can't go blindy in when we don't know where to look first and they could be anywhere in the galaxy by now if they have hyperdrive capability Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss looks at him and gets where he's coming from. I get it, hyperdrive isn't that fancy quantum slipstream drive is very, very fast and I can't sit here and do nothing If I have I will search planet by planet says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Mom is still searching the base code for their location, sorry it's just hard not to call her mom I never got to bond with her when she was alive I was at cadet training a lot but seeing her again makes me want to talk to her about my experiences and what I've been doing with my life it's werid isn't Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss smiles at his nephew and agrees how hard it is with the Replicator verison of Prue being around. A little, I feel the same way she looks like your mom, she has the same voice, same hands, I miss your mom too Will and its hard to look at that Replicator because she looks just like your mom says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Then the doors chimed as Typhuss looks at the doors. Come says Typhuss as he looks at the doors. Replicator-Prue walks into the room. Am I interrupting anything? Repli-Prue says as she looks at them. Will looks at her. No mom we were just talking what's up Will says as he looks at her. She hands Typhuss a padd. It's a set of coordinates a ship on the outer edge of the Milky Way Galaxy it's heavily armed Repli-Prue says as she looks at them. Typhuss describes the ship's classification and weapons and defense systems. Its a Replicator cruiser, 35 meters long, has Replicator-composed projectiles for weapons, shields and a hyperdrive says Typhuss as he looks at Replicator Prue. Will looks at the padd as well. It seems like it's a huge test for the Valiant's new slipstream capabilities care to join us Admiral? Will asked as he looked at his uncle. Typhuss smiled at his nephew. The Intrepid will go with you, with two ships twice the firepower says Typhuss as he looks at Will.